


Early Christmas

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: In the middle of the night while Tony is going to bed,  he finds an unexpected visitor in his living room
Relationships: Peter Quill/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Early Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Another pairing that I kinda find adorable, but haven't written anything about it.   
> In fact I didn't plan to write anything, but this idea of a surprise early visit came to me a while ago and it wouldn't leave. So here we are. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.   
> Comments as always as welcomed and appreciated.

He wasn't even tired, but he made a promise, that's why he was walking towards his bedroom, shivering each time his bare feet touched the cold floor, yet not even trying to walk faster. His mind was lost in thoughts of his lover who was far away, but promised to visit for Christmas. In return Tony promised to take better care of himself and to sleep more than a couple of hours and in a way he did his best to keep that promise. 

Two more days and Peter would be back on Earth, back in his arms and it would make the holiday season a thousand times better and brighter. He couldn't wait to hear his voice and to see his pretty face. While he was passing by the living room, he heard mumbling and footsteps, so he stopped for a moment thinking that he had imagined the whole thing, but when the noise didn't fade away, he knew that someone was there. 

No one was supposed to be there. 

He took a few steps towards the noise, one hand on top of his nanities’ carrier just in case he needed to use his suit and continued on his way, all of his senses focused on his surroundings. 

Just as he was about to signal FRIDAY to have his back, not that she needed, a familiar voice reached his ears and it was softly singing a Christmas song. 

Knowing that no villain would break into his home to sing to him, he relaxed and walked into the room as quietly as possible, when he was standing in a good spot to have a better look, he stopped and watched. 

Not too far from him, was no other than his lover, who was humming under his breath while trying to decorate the already decorated fireplace and Christmas tree, he had also somehow found a way to dance to the rhythm that to his surprise looked good. Tony wanted nothing more than to greet Peter and drag him into his room, but he had missed him for so long, so he needed a bit of time to drink him in. He didn't have to wait long to be noticed and for Peter’s eyes to widen in surprise. 

“You're not supposed to be here.” was his greeting. 

“Neither are you, but here we are.” 

“It was supposed to be a surprise.” he downright pouted at the failed attempt for a surprise that Tony barely resisted cooing. 

“Consider me very, very surprised, pleasantly surprised, now are you going to stand there and dance like a dork or are you going to give me a proper greeting?” at his words Peter smirked and rushed forward to pull him into a fierce hug. 

“I missed you.” he whispered into Tony’s ear, which made him melt into the warmth of Peter’s body. 

“Missed you too, Starlord.” he replied only to chuckle at the way Peter groaned when he heard his own nickname. 

“You know what that does to me sweetheart.” he said and swallowed Tony’s chuckles with a kiss. Then he was pulled back for another one and another until he was out of breath. 

“Let me look at you.” Tony cupped his face and gently caressed his cheeks before he added, 

“You're not hurt are you? You're alright right?”

“Yes, I'm fine, even better now that I'm here.” he replied, the months spent apart made him softer and starved for Tony’s affection. When Tony kept looking at him with eyes that he assumed were filled with love and disbelief, he placed his hands over Tony’s own and said, 

“You look like you can't believe I'm here, sweetheart I'm here and I'm going to prove that to you. Friday? “ at his words Tony’s favorite Christmas song started playing, Peter pulled back and started dancing, but kept holding one of Tony’s hands in his own. 

“Come on, follow my lead.” he smiled when Tony shook his head. 

“I recall seeing footage of you dancing to this song, so stop pretending you don't like it. Come on…Let's start the holiday a bit earlier.” and he pulled Tony in his arms gently swaying from side to side until Tony gave in and joined him. 

By the time the song ended, their faces were flushed from dancing, they were breathless and drunk on each other's presence. 

“You're such a dork.”

“You love me though.”

“That I do.” Peter stopped and pressed a kiss on Tony’s forehead and said, 

“How about we both head out to bed, I'm a bit tired, according to Friday you need rest as well and in the morning I'll make us breakfast. “ 

“Do you even know how to cook?” 

“I'm Starlord, I know how to do everything.” he smirked, his expression softening when Tony wrapped his arms around his waist and tried to hide himself in his arms. 

“Sounds great.” he whispered only for that whisper to turn into a yawn. 

“And that's our cue.” then he started walking towards Tony’s room with Tony in his arms. 

Not long afterwards, they were laying in bed, wrapped around each other when Tony said, 

“That was a great surprise, I'm glad you managed to come on time.”

“I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world, besides I gave you a promise. Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Peter’s steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep, finally putting out the longing that wouldn't let him rest. 

It appeared that it would be a merry Christmas indeed. 


End file.
